Mr Right
by InoxShika4ev
Summary: Shikamaru hides his crazed feeling for Ino, but she declines her feelings back.  And who's this CHICK all over him?  SHIKAINO   hints of NaruHina  ONE-SHOT. LEMON.


Brushing her long, silky, blonde hair, Ino stood in front of her mirror watching her every stroke it took to get all the knots out. She placed the brush down and smiled over at herself, trying to be content with what she saw. It was the usual day; Ino's hair was tied up high on the back of her head, her bang was placed over her right eye, and it was the same usual purple outfit she wore. The smile fell back down and Ino just grabbed her weapon pack and tied it around her thigh; it was just another day.

The morning air gleamed down on her windows; it was around 10:00 am. Going down the stairs, Ino tiptoed her away across the kitchen. Her parents were still asleep and Ino just didn't feel like staying in the house anymore. She eased her way through the door's opening and shut it quietly behind her. "Now...lets see where I should go..." Ino pondered for a second while looking down at the ground. "Oi, Ino. What are you doing up so early?" It was that familiar voice; that voice that she's been knowing for years now. Ino looked up at her lazy teammate and gave a slight smile, "I couldn't fall back asleep...and I'm bored of just doing nothing nowadays, I need some excitement in my life", she sighed. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "You know, all you girls are the same. You always want some one to do everything for you guys to keep you entertained like they're your toys or something." Ino's face grew angry, "That's not true! Plus, you would know nothing of how to keep any girl entertained!". Shikamaru shrugged her statement off and walked on ahead. Ino crossed her arms and opened one eye and saw that Shikamaru didn't stop, so she caught up with him. "You know, you could always wait for me..." "Oh, I didn't think you would want me to entertain you?" Rolling her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

"Hey Ino. Can you do me a favor?" Shikamaru kept on walking on the Konoha streets passing by some early birds who spend time watering their plants all the time. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Ino agreed wondering what he could possibly ever ask her to do for him. "I'm meeting someone today...and I know the shop is closed, but can I buy some flowers off of you?" Ino's heart sank oddly..._Who could he possibly be meeting?_ "Um, yeah sure. Who are you seeing though?" Ino pried to try to get an answer. "Oh, just some girl my mom wanted me to meet. Her friend's daughter said she really wanted to meet me or something and my mom, being the troublesome woman she is, says I need to go buy her and her family some flowers since I'm going over there later today." Shikamaru sighed. Ino did not like the idea of Shikamaru going to see some random girl...It's odd for any girl to ever want to go see Shikamaru...Why does she want to see _him_ anyways? "I see..." Ino bit her lip, trying to come up of something to say. "So it's fine then?" Shikamaru glanced over at Ino, "Hey, are you okay?" Ino snapped back to her normal self, "Yeah! C'mon, lets go, I don't want to be stuck with you all morning anyways." Ino sprinted off towards the direction of the shop. "Oi! Why are you run-..." Shikamaru sighed, "You troublesome girl."

Ino was back home, and it was around 4:00 pm now. Shikamaru left about 3 hours ago, and all Ino could think about was _where he was? What is he doing with her? How long will he be there?_ "Gaah, why is this bothering me so much? It's just Shikamaru, plus he doesn't even like girls so it's not like they'll start dat-..." Ino stopped herself. _Why did I even bring up the fact of Shikamaru dating?_ Ino was so self-conflicted. She decided to go take a nap to get all of her thoughts away; it was pointless to be thinking about Shikamaru this much anyways.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_ Ino stopped her alarm clock from ringing by pressing the snooze button. It was 8:00 pm. "Ehhh...why did I sleep so much..." Ino rubbed her eyes and stepped out of bed. She looked around her room and saw a picture of her, Shikamaru, and Choji graduating from the Ninja Academy.

…...

"!" Ino tackled Shikamaru to the ground. "Ahh! Get off me you crazy woman! I take it back! I take back what I said about your precious Sasuke! L-Let me go!" Shikamaru tried fighting her off. The genin were rolling about on the grass while Choji stood there eating a bag of BBQ flavored chips. "Come on guys, gets off each other. We have a mission to finish, and we can't do that if you guys are just touching each other like that." Asuma puffed out some smoke from his cigarette. Ino shoved Shikamaru away and started blushing, "ASUMA! Don't say it like that! Shikamaru was just being rude about the best ninja in all of Konoha!" Ino glared over at the covered in grass stains ninja to her right. He stood on his knees and hopped back up to a standing position, "Don't even go saying I'm jealous, Ino. I just don't understand what you see in that guy...at all" Shikamaru muttered the last phrase to himself. "Whatever Deer boy; you're a waste of my time." Ino trotted away from Shikamaru and went ahead next to her sensei who already left a while ago. Choji pushed Shikamaru forward, "You guys are something, huh?" He said continuing to eat his chips. Shikamaru sighed, "No, not really."

…...

Ino placed the frame on the top of her dresser and looked at the clock again. 8:15 pm. _Maybe I should go take another walk._ Ino grabbed a few things with her and changed her clothing into her orange blouse and white capris. It's not like she has any mission to be doing and nothing has really been happening in Konoha, so she went out casually.

Taking a few steps out of the house, Ino looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. Since it was Saturday, there were a few couples walking about. Ino tried shrugging off the idea of why she didn't have a boyfriend yet. _I'm attractive, aren't I? I'm..nice. Even Sakura has a boyfriend! What am I doing wrong?_ Ino sighed and brushed her ponytail back off her shoulder; she told herself she just has to look proud and strut herself through the town. Someone is bound to ask her out.

Passing by Ichiraku ramen, Ino caught a glimpse of Naruto and Hinata leaving the place. "OI, HI INO-CHANNN" Naruto yelled out gathering the crowd's attention around them. Hinata covered Naruto's mouth with her palm. "Naruto, you have to use your inside voice, you're too loud." Hinata giggled at her silly boyfriend. He brushed the back of his hair with his hand and smiled as Hinata removed her hand, "Right, sorry. But hey Ino! What are you doing walking around town by yourself?" Ino did not want to be reminded again that she was alone, but she faked a smile. "I'm just a little bored I guess; there isn't anything to do at home." Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Yeah, I know what you mean. And hey! Have you talked to Shikamaru yet?" Ino remembered what Shikamaru had told her earlier. _He's with that girl..._ "Um, no why?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm just wondering if he got lucky" Naruto snickered to himself. Ino was suddenly disgusted with the thought, "What do you mean _lucky_?" Hinata looked at Ino's facial expression and was a bit confused, then Naruto spoke, "I told him that if the girl wanted to see him so bad she might want him as her boyfriend! Haha, don't you think!". Ino became agitated, "Yeah, whatever. Well I'll see you guys later." Hinata watched Ino walk away from them and noticed her shoulders were a tad unrelaxed. "Naruto-kun, I think Ino's bothered by somethi-" Hinata was interrupted with a kiss. Naruto cupped her cheek and gently backed away with a smile. "N-Naruto-kun..everyone is watching us!" Hinata hid her red face with her hands. Naruto hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Oh, you're just too cute Hinata".

It was 9:00 pm. People on the streets were starting to come back home, yet Ino was still walking around. For some reason, Ino was walking in the direction of Shikamaru's house. _Maybe he's home.._ she thought. Turning the corner, there was very little light. The dirt road was gently lit by the few streetlight posts on the sidewalks. Up ahead, Ino saw a few figures. It was two people..a girl? No, a guy and a girl. _Shikamaru? _Ino walked up faster to see who they were.

Hiding behind a tree, she got up as close as she could. In disappointment, she saw Shikamaru. Not that seeing Shikamaru was a disappointment, but more like who was next to him. It was _that girl._ _Who is she anyways? I've never seen her before..._ Ino glared through the branch covered in leaves she was under. The girl was a brunette, short hair, skinny, cute, and extremely close to Shikamaru. _What is she doing with him this late? In front of his house?_ Ino continued trying to get closer without making much noise; the leaves under her feet kept crunching.

She watched the silhouette of the two of them and noticed the girl's head inch closer to Shikamaru's head...lips almost touching. Ino's eyes widened. It was too dark to tell..._did they kiss?_ Ino's heart began to beat really fast. She couldn't control her body...She ran. She ran as fast as she could. Tears started to fall from Ino's eyes. _Why am I feeling this way. Why do I feel like my heart just shattered into pieces. Why do I feel so...hurt._

Ino broke through her door, ran up the stairs, and jumped on her bed. Burying her face into the pillow, she cried. She suddenly hated Shikamaru and kept repeating the image in her head. That girl kissing Shikamaru...him probably wrapping his arms around her waist while they continue their passionate session. Ino started tossing and turning, "Why is this happening!"

The night continued and Ino fell asleep after hours passed of her crying from frustration.

Shikamaru sat on his couch talking on the phone to Choji. "So what happened, Shikamaru?" "Ahh, nothing really. I just had some lunch with them and walked around town with their daughter. Choji started to sound annoyed, "I meant what happened between you and THE GIRL." Shikamaru sighed, "Nothing happened, Choji" he was twiddling with a pen between his fingers. "You've got to be kidding me! Something must have happened!" Shikamaru thought to himself about last night. "Well, I guess one thing happe-" Choji interrupted, "WHAT WHAT WHAT!". "Jeez! Let me talk! She tried kissing me yesterday." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! REALLY? DID YOU KISS?" Choji screamed into the phone. Shikamaru pulled the phone away from his ear till Choji was done yelling. "I swear to god, Choji. If you break my phone, you're paying for another one", he rubbed his forehead. "That's not important Shikamaru! Did you?" "...No." Silence built up on the phone, "WHY NOT!" "I don't like her that way, Choji. I barely know her." Choji grunted, "Oh please, Shikamaru. You need a girlfriend. Even I had a girlfriend! That's sad." Shikamaru ignored his comment, "I'm just not into dating, Choji. It'd be troublesome. I'd have to take the girl out, get really expensive gifts, remember her birthday, have annoying fights about how I'm wrong and their right. I just don't want to get into it. Now can you please leave me alone?" Choji replied with the regular, "Ooookaaay, Shikamaru. Suit your lazy self." Shikamaru hung up the phone and dropped it by his side. He looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep, thinking of the fragrance of cosmos.

He woke up the next morning at around 9:00 am. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes following with a loud yawn. He did his usual, breakfast, shower, and then heading for the computer. He logged onto his AIM and no one was online; he was going to log back off, but then he saw a pop-up. _CosmoGirl23 has logged on._ Well, there was nothing else for Shikamaru to do, so he double-clicked the user and started typing.

ShikaNara22: Hey Ino

CosmoGirl23: Hi

ShikaNara22: What's up?

CosmoGirl23: Nothing really...you? How did yesterday go?

ShikaNara22: Eh, it was boring. Just how I thought it would be. What did you do yesterday with me not entertaining you? (:

CosmoGirl22: Why would you care? /:

ShikaNara22: Just asking, jeez. What's wrong?

CosmoGirl23: Nothing.

ShikaNara22: You're not really acting like yourself..or well.."typing" like yourself. Something happen?

CosmoGril23: Just worry about yourself. Since when do you care about me?

ShikaNara22: Why are you saying that? ..

CosmoGirl22: I have to go. Talk to you later.

_CosmoGirl 22 has logged off._

Shikamaru laid back into his chair. _What's up with her? I didn't do anything._ He shut off the computer and grabbed his jacket then walked outside. _I might as well see what's up with her. _He shut the door behind him and walked down the streets heading towards Ino's house.

Shikamaru stepped up the stairs leading to the door of her house and knocked a few times. Waiting impatiently, Ino's dad. Inoichi, answered the door. "Oh hey, Shikamaru. How are you?" "Eh, I'm good sir. Is Ino here though?" Inoichi shook his head. "She went out a little while ago." Shikamaru frowned, "I see. Do you know where she went at all?" Inoichi shrugged, "That girl doesn't tell me anything anymore. Sorry, Shikamaru. Tell Shikaku I say hi though." Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, thank you."

Shikamaru closed the gate in the front of Ino's house and thought for a minute. _Where could she be... _He walked off with his hands in his pockets and walked to the center of town. He saw Choji there and asked him if he saw Ino anywhere. "Ino? Nah..I haven't seen her. Why?" Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, "I have no idea what was up with her this morning. She was saying stuff about how she doesn't understand why I would care about what she did yesterday or something...and she sounded all bothered and logged off, so I wanted to see what her problem was." Choji raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand...that's weird. Well, good luck finding her. If I see Ino, I'll call you and let you know where she is." "Thanks Choji", Shikamaru said as he walked around town more.

Shikamaru spent 2 hours walking around Konoha looking for this troublesome blonde. Right when he was about to give up, he saw a glimpse of a blonde headed girl walk into the training field. _Why am I trying so hard to find this girl? _He walked towards the field for one last shot. Peering over a bush, he saw the girl walk towards a near creek by the memorial stone. He still couldn't see if it was Ino or not, so he walked closer to her.

Being as quiet as he could, he ran across to a tree about 30 feet away from her. _It was Ino._ She crouched down on the edge of the creek and slid her hand in. She was talking to herself.

"So what if Shikamaru has a new girlfriend? I don't care...I _don't_ care. We've been friends ever since the Ninja Academy and he's just stupid!" Ino slapped the water out of frustration. "Oh..Ino what's wrong with you", she said to herself. Shikamaru blinked in confusion. _Girlfriend? Ino's bothered by me having a girlfriend? _Shikamaru suddenly felt..like smirking. It was a weird feeling. It almost felt like a victory within himself. He decided to walk up behind her since Ino wasn't saying much more.

"Hey Ino.." "AHHH!" Ino twisted around in shock from who was behind her and tripped backwards. "Gah!" Shikamaru quickly grabbed her hand but lost his balance, falling into the creek with her. "SHIKAMARUU!" Ino stood back up, dripping wet. "Why did you come up and scare me like that!" "I just wanted to see why you were so bothered! Calm down!" Ino frowned and stepped onto the grass, "Well, leave me alone." Shikamaru followed her, "No, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something to you?" She sighed, "Nothing, okay?" "Are you su-" "Yes, I'm sure", Ino cut him off. She looked away from his gaze, squeezing the water out from her shirt. "So...how did yesterday go?" Ino questioned. "It was boring." Shikamaru stared at her from behind, noticing that her drenched clothing was sticking to her body quite tightly. "I see", she said, "What about that girl?" The phrase, "that girl", popped out to Shikamaru's mind. _Was she jealous?_ "What about her?" Shikamaru said kind of smiling. "Well, I was walking around town last night and noticed you two walking together" Ino said calmly. Shikamaru gazed away from her waist, "and?". "I saw you guys kiss..." Ino said with kind of sting in her voice. Shocked by her response, "We didn't kiss, Ino." She turned around with her stomach showing since she was rinsing the end of her shirt, "What...but I saw you two...". "It never happened. She tried to but I turned my head away. I barely knew her."

…...

"It was nice meeting you, Shikamaru". Yuki smiled cutely as both her and Shikamaru stood next to his door. "You know, I could have walked home by myself. It's late out." Shikamaru looked around at the darkness they were in. "Oh, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this..." She leaned forward puckering her lips slightly. Shikamaru turned to look at her; she was an inch away from his face. At that very second, Ino scurried away before seeing Shikamaru step back and turn away. Yuki opened her eyes and noticed her kiss was turned down. "Why didn't you kiss me back!" She said as she arched her eyebrows forward. "I...don't feel that way for you, sorry." Shikamaru said solemnly. "What do you mean! Do you like someone else?" Yuki frowned. "Possibly.." He put his hands in his pockets and turned away towards his door, "You should go back home."

…...

Shikamaru's memory faded away from what happened that night. "What's it matter to you though if I did kiss her?" Shikamaru's curiosity began to stir. Ino jumped a bit, feeling nervous, "I don't know...I felt angry thinking that you could have possibly got a new girlfriend. It was just strange..." Ino continued talking but Shikamaru couldn't help laugh to himself. This cute girl in front of him...was getting jealous? _Does she like me?_ He thought. He stared at her face turn concerned from embarrassed in a matter of seconds. "Maybe it's just cause I don't have a boyfriend yet...yeah, so how could _you_ get a girlfriend when I'm cute and avail-" Something came over Shikamaru; he spinned her around and kissed her, hard. Ino's eyes flew open and pushed him away. "What are you doing!" Ino held her hand over her mouth; _she could still taste him._ Her face was bright red. "Ino..I..I'm crazy for you." Shikamaru blushed facing his head to the ground. "No..I don't like you like that Shikamaru! What's gotten into you!" Ino ran off, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "Ino, please. Listen to me." Ino started tearing up, "No, let me go!" She ripped her arm away and ran off. He watched her disappear into the trees.

Ino laid on her bed, thinking about the _kiss._ It replayed in her head over and over again. In ways, she regretted pulling away, but she was so confused. _I don't like Shikamaru. I don't like Shikamaru. He's lazy and stupid and...I don't like him. Just no. _This is what Ino kept telling herself. It wasn't working all that much. She then felt sleeping it off might make her forget the whole thing, so she lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

_Dim lighting covered the room, soft touches sliding across smooth skin, and passionate kisses were passed. Fingers were entwined with each other, and tongues explored the mouth of the other. Blonde hair brushed over her shoulder; the brunettes hair covering his face. He licked across her neck and sucked gently, leaving love bites. She moaned and held his body up against her own. Gathering more heat and sweat than ever before, he was breathing heavily. He said her name out of breath, "Ino." A common voice... She moved the hair out of his face, and saw the long face of a comrade. Shikama-_

Ino had woken up with sweat. She felt hot, and she was breathing heavily. _What's happening..._

"WOAH! You what!" Choji yelled through the speaker of Shikamaru's phone. "I know; I'm stupid." He said placed the back of his hand over his eyes. Shikamaru was lying on the couch again; this is usually his thinking area (or when taking naps). "So what are you going to do now?" Choji asked. "I don't know. Pretend nothing happened?". "What! That's boring...maybe you have a chance?" Choji said with a little hope. "Oh please, I'd be lucky enough for her to even come within a 5 mile radius from me, Choji." "You never know...Just try to talk to her at least?" Choji suggested. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Choji." He hung up. Choji laid on his bed, "Well this will be interesting.".

Ino was walking around Konoha again. The dream she had earlier scared her. _Why in the world did I have a dream like THAT? Me and Shikamaru were..._ Ino started blushing and she walked into what it seemed to be the same girl Shikamaru had hung out with a couple days ago. "Oh, I'm sorry.." Ino then walked ahead, but the girl turned around and grabbed her attention. "Hey! Aren't you Shikamaru's friend? What was your name..." She pondered. "Ino." "Right right! Well, do you know where Shikamaru is?" Yuki said while smiling. "Um..no, I don't know, why?" Ino said while raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I just wanted to try and make him go out with me again. He turned me down the other night, but I know he wants me." This stung Ino. "Excuse me?" She said while being disgusted. "It's none of your business; you weren't any help anyways. I'll find him myself." Yuki skipped away. _Who does she think she is? Shikamaru is mi-_ Ino stopped herself. "What am I doing..." Ino shook her head and turned around, seeing Shikamaru in front of her. "Hey, Ino. Can we talk?" He said while staring away. Ino looked down at her feet and twiddled with her hair, "I'm kind of busy...". "Please?" He asked. Ino couldn't refuse.

He brought her to a secluded area; there were some trees around them and they sat down on some grass. "About yesterday..." Shikamaru started to bring up. "It's fine. I forgot about it." Ino interrupted. "It's just that I...Ino ever since the Aca-" "Please, you don't have to say anymore. I understand, you were just not thinking and your hormones were probably raging or something. You know, seeing me all wet and such." Ino said proudly trying to avoid the conversation. Shikamaru laughed at her ridiculousness. "You are something, Ino. But really..listen, yesterday..I was being se-". "I really should be go-" "Ino! Let me talk." Shikamaru said starting to be frustrated. Ino stared at him...quietly. "Ino..yesterday..I'm not sure what happened, but I couldn't control myself. I've..always acted up the idea that I just wasn't interested in anyone, yet..I always saw you as..beautiful. You're not afraid to let go, and tell everyone what's on your mind. You're proud and work hard when you train. I used to dream of the days you'd forget about Sasuke and look at me as a guy that you could look up to. I tried not thinking of you in this way, I tried thinking of other girls. It just..I couldn't forget about you." Shikamaru was fiddling his fingers. Ino was blushing. The guy she was dreaming about last night, the guy she has known for so many years was confessing to her...here and now. Her eyes were unsteady and she was deep in trance. "Ino, when I kissed you yesterday..my hopes were up that you were interested in me ever since Yuki...so I just went for it", he looked over at Ino. She looked over at him. _Am I really falling for you?_ She leaned towards Shikamaru; he noticed what was happening. _Is she...? _He leaned forward with her, slowly.

"Shikamaru!" Yuki yelled out. They both jumped and sat away from each other. "Oh, it's you."Yuki responded while looking over at Ino, "Shikamaru! Are you busy?" Yuki said while smiling cutely and reaching for Shikamaru's arm. "Um..I.." he stuttered while she pulled him up." "Good, because I wanted to spend some time with you", she said grabbing onto his arm. He looked over at Ino and saw that she was picking herself up and brushed off the grass that was still on her clothing. Yuki started to pull Shikamaru away, "Ino..". "It's okay Shikamaru, have fun with your girlfriend." Ino said while walking away in the opposite direction then she ran off. _Stupid Shikamaru._

"Let me go, Yuki." Shikamaru said while ripping his arm away. "But why? I love you!" She pleaded. "Tch, leave me alone. You barely know me." He started walking away. "But Shika-" "I said leave me alone!" Shikamaru started running, and it started pouring.

_Ino. Where are you? Please tell me you're not mad...we almost... _He kept running and running, looking for his long-haired blonde somewhere. Running from corner to corner, Shikamaru was breathing heavily. The rain was pouring and his ponytail started to fall out. He kept running in the direction of Ino's house and from the distance he saw a girl. A blonde-headed girl walking towards their house. "Ino!" Shikamaru ran for it. Ino turned around and frowned; she ran towards the door. "Ino, wait!" Shikamaru ran up the stairs and put his foot to stop the door from shutting behind her. "Ino, please. Talk to me." Shikamaru breathed out. "Why? Don't you have to go hang out with Yuki?" Ino yelled out. "Ino, she means nothing to me! Listen, she's annoy-" "No! Why didn't you just tell her no earlier? Instead of just letting her hold onto you like that?". Shikamaru pushed through the door and shocked Ino. She stepped backwards into her living room and saw the silhouette of Shikamaru in front of her. It was dark out due to the storm and the lights were off. "Ino, Yuki means nothing to me. Back there, we were going to ki-" "No, we weren't. You were the one leaning in, not me. I could never fall for you", Ino looked away trying to dry herself with a towel. "Oh, please. Ino you want me just as much as I want you." Shikamaru stepped towards her. Ino blushed, "You don't know what you're talking about."

He was a few steps away from holding her close to him, but he kept holding himself back. "Ino, please...I need you so bad right now, I can barely stand it." "Shikamaru, I don't like you! You're stupid! And troublesome, lazy, and m-" Ino was interrupted by Shikamaru's kiss; it was a hard one again. This time though, Ino didn't push away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her up against the wall. They kissed and kissed; never separating from each other. Shikamaru trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck and licked around in circles. "Shi-Shikamaru" Ino moaned. He made Ino hop on him as he held her by her thighs and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. They continued to crave each other and laid on Ino's bed. Their hands kept searching through the body of the other, removing articles of clothing one by one. They warmed each other up with their bare skin and their sexual desires. "Ino, I thought you said you didn't want me", he smirked while kissing her collar bone. Ino blushed, "Shut up", she said as she rolled on top of him. Her hair draped over her shoulders and brushed up against Shikamaru's cheek. Ino licked down Shikamaru chest and trailed kisses near his waist. He squirmed a bit from the sensations that were being sent to his whole body. Ino licked in circles and zipped down his pants simultaneously. It really didn't matter how crazy they were being right now, they both knew they wanted each other _badly._

Ino tugged down at his pants a little past his groin, and she reached in to grab his manhood. Shikamaru gasped out as she began stroking it. "I-Ino..I don't know i-if you want to do that, I might not.." Shikamaru breathed heavily, "control myself." Ino smiled seductively and licked the tip down, "It's okay Shika-Kun~ I want you to go crazy." She said before she began sucking on its head. He gasped out and clenched on to the sheets, "Unn...Ino...Ino..." Shikamaru shut his eyes as his mouth stayed open from pleasure. He looked over at this beautiful blonde go down on him; she was licking every inch of him possible. He caved in and pulled Ino on top of him, gesturing her to take off her pants as he was pulling off her shirt. She was wearing a frilly pink bra and panties. Oh, how it made him go insane. He reached one hand under her bra and one into her panties. "Oi, Ino. You're soaking wet..." he says as he rubs around her. She tightened her legs and moaned, "Shiiika~", she said louder. He pinched her nipple and inserted his index finger inside her. She panted more and more, making Shikamaru just want to do her more. "So...wet..", he inserted two fingers and started pumping them in and out of her. Ino started tearing up a bit from the pleasure and bent down to kiss Shikamaru. They kissed passionately with their tongues making their every lick wetter and wetter. Shikamaru made wiggled his fingers around inside her which made her cringe, "Shiikaaa~" she gripped onto his chest. "Yes, Ino-Chan..." Shikamaru said oh, so very quietly. "I want you..." Ino gasped out. "Want me where?", he smirked. Ino cried out, "Inside me" she blushed more and more. Shikamaru licked his fingers that were in Ino and pushed them back in, "here?" He gazed up at her expression. Her mouth gasped for air, "uhhnn, Shika fuck me~" Ino moaned out. The phrase ringed out in Shikamaru's ears and he lost control. He pounced on top of her and spread her legs apart. Licking his fingers, he shoved them in her pussy again making it all wet, then placed himself ready to enter her. "Shika~" She moaned; he gently slid himself into her, and Ino gripped onto his back tightly. Both of them panting loudly, they kissed each other passionately. Looking into their eyes, they smiled; they were one. They kissed one more time, then Shikamaru started with a slow pace, increasingly getting faster and faster. Ino's chest bounced with every pound he laid into her, and with every pounce, there was a single moan that got louder and louder. "Shi-i-ka-aa" Ino panted over and over again. "Harder, harder, har-der" Ino began moving her hips into his member making each pounding stronger. Shikamaru let out a groan and gave it all he got. He slammed into her and was sucking her onto her chest while groping the other.

They rolled on opposite sides, and now Ino was on top. She started bouncing herself up and down on his member, sliding in and out of him. He helped her move faster by griping onto her hips and thrusting himself upward onto her. "Ino, fuck me. Fuck me, with your wet pus-" Shikamaru gasped out as Ino continued to move her hips but lick his neck as well. "This drives you crazy, huh?" She began sucking on his neck more and more. "I'm going to leave hickies all over you~" Ino proclaimed and licked all over his neck and shoulders. Shikamaru squirmed and squirmed, "You're..d-driving me insane." He held onto her hips tightly and thrusting faster into her as he pushed her into him. Into his hot, pulsing, di- "Ahhh, ahh, Shi-kaa~" Ino tilted her head back and laid her hands back on his thighs as she arched her back. Shikamaru watched as her chest bounced and bounced with their rhythm. It seemed as though the night went on with their intense pounding; the bed continued to squeak and shake. "Mmm, Shika~ You're di-ick is so-oo bi-ig" Ino screamed out as she continued to bounce against Shikamaru. The sounds of skin slapping against each other got louder due to Shikamaru thrusting himself harder into her hips. "You're so amazing, Ino", Shikamaru panted out, "you're so wet, and tight, and mm", he pushed her over to her side. He crawled behind her and grabbed the inside of her leg, raising it high. Ino blushed furiously, "Shika..?", she turned her head and stared at the tired out brunette next to her. She's never imagined looking at Shikamaru in this kind of light; he was strong, sexy, and wild-"Mmm, Shika!" Ino cried out again once he entered her once more. "I don't think I can take much more, Ino", he said while thrusting into her with every bit of passion he had. Faster, harder, and deeper each and every thrust. "Shiika~", Ino cried out again then leaning over to kiss him while twisting her body. "Say my name, Ino. Keep saying it", he whispered out with the last of breath he had. She licked him across the lips and turned away from him while grinding her hips into his groin once more, "Shikaa~ Shiika-Kunn~, pound me and make me yours~", tears flowed down her cheeks from the intense pleasure. He slid his hands away from Ino's hips to groping her chest and grit his teeth. "Shika~", Ino said one more. "I'm cumming", Shikamaru blurted out quickly and then sustained himself where he was. Holding her curvacious body closely to him, Shikamaru breathed heavily. They laid there limp in silence, gathering the thoughts of what just happened.

Suddenly, the door down stairs shut quite loudly. "Ino, I'm home!" , Inoichi yelled out. The couple in the bed jumped and looked at their naked selves on the bed. Steps came closer as they went up the stairs, "Honey, are you sleeping?". Inoichi opened the door to his daughter's room quietly and peeked through. A smile came across his face, his angel was asleep, covered in her purple, floral blanket. "Goodnight", he whispered as he shut the door behind him and continued off to his room. Ino uncovered Shikamaru who hid just under the blanket next to her body. "That was a close one, huh Ino?", Shikamaru said while smirking up at the naked blonde before him. Ino slapped his chest softly and whispered, "Idiot we could have gotten caught! It's like 11 at night!". "You liked it you troublesome girl", he said while kissing her forehead and laying her back down on his chest. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

He was right.

Merry Christmas, Shika.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a Christmas present for my Shika.** 3**


End file.
